


Podfic bingo card spring 2019

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Podfic Bingo [30]
Category: Podfic Meta - Fandom
Genre: Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: my podfic bingo card for spring 2019





	Podfic bingo card spring 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Squares that are filled in have been recorded. Green squares are posted.

Boy slash

[Undercover and Uncoerced](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366671)

Star Wars Prequels

Explicit - Qui-gon/Obi-wan

| 

Naked

[Don't look (don't stop looking)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173811)

Avengers

Explicit - Clint/Coulson

| 

Trans Character

[Roll With It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852742)

Leverage 

Explicit - Parker/Eliot/Alec

| 

Record in a New Location

[And the Sun Goes on Rising](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852883)

Avengers + MCU

Teen - Peggy/Natasha

| 

Character Death

[Memorial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852961)

Samurai Jack

Gen  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
Read with a Smile

[Rahmbo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634879)

Avengers

Gen

| 

Crossover/Fusion

[One of you and one of me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852859)

Star Wars: Thrawn

not Rated - Thrawn/Eli

| 

Sensory Play

[Sense and Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457833)

Star Wars Rebels

Teen - Zeb/Kallus

| 

Dialogue-only

[Culinary Adventures of the 104th Battalion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928159)

Star Wars: Clone Wars

Gen

| 

Read Deadpan

[This is Unexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457989)

Star Wars Prequels

Gen  
  
Read Angrily

[Cultural Exchanges](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852934)

Star Wars: Thrawn

Gen - Background Thrawn/Eli

| 

Group sex (more than two partners)

[Gift of Pleasure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928039)

Star Wars: Clone Wars

Explicit - Obi-wan/Anakin/Cody/Rex

| FREE SPACE | 

Higher Pitch Effect

[Legacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298725)

Star Wars Prequels

Mature - Gen

| 

Angst

[Downtime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173748)

Avengers

Explicit - Clint/Coulson  
  
Try an Accent

[Habits of Separation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921982)

Flash + Legends of Tomorrow

Teen - Mick/Len

| 

Read Quietly

[Magic Blankets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457926)

Star Wars Prequels

Gen

| 

Write and record your own story

[Five times Leonard Helps Seth set up a date and one time it was with him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928120)

For The People

Teen - Leonard/Seth

| 

2nd POV

[Only The Best](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928210)

Star Wars

Gen

| 

Crack

[Bob 117](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458028)

Avengers

Gen  
  
Sing

[Lady in Satin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298821)

Flash + Legends of Tomorrow

Mature - Barry/Len/Iris

| 

New Kink

[(You want to be my) mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173700)

Star wars: Thrawn

Explicit - Thrawn/Eli

| Dirty Talk | 

Lower Pitch Effect

[The Highest Bidder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853033)

Flash +  Legends of Tomorrow

Explicit - Len/Mick

|  Incorporate Music

[Lady in Satin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298821)

Flash + Legends of Tomorrow

Mature - Barry/Len/Iris


End file.
